sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Eleven: "Now We Are Getting Somewhere"
Lieutenant Colonel John Carter Posted: Jan 4 2010, 10:32 PM Quote Post Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Lieutenant Colonel (USAF) Posts: 228 Joined: 23-July 08 Member No.: 48 ON "That's it...be careful. If I get you in here again, I'm going for the big needles!" "Right Captain, I will be sure to watch myself." John said to the CMO as he walked out the infirmary. He knew that he really should have stayed in the infirmary but as the XO he needed to be out there helping. John started to make his way back to the bridge to see if he could get any controls back from there. OFF Tag: All user posted image PMEmail Poster Top Major Christene Etearna Posted: Jan 6 2010, 06:37 AM Quote Post Chief Scientist, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Major (USAF) Posts: 65 Joined: 29-July 09 Member No.: 126 On: =^=Now.=^= Angela spoke through the radio. =^=Turn dial 3 to intensity 7--tell me if you get any life forms.=^= Christene's eyes flickered to the display, several red blips appearing as she turned up the intensity--then all those blips came together into one large red spot. =^=I'm only getting our people... I think.=^= =^=Good, okay, I had to reroute some circuitry; which means we have no artificial life support for the time being.=^= =^=Comforting. Now what?=^= =^=Eh... hold on.=^= There were a few moments of silence, as Christene lazily played with her radio. =^=Ah, okay, what I'd like you to do is to grab a probe from shelf A, drill type, please.=^= Christene glanced around the bridge, her eyes catching on a capitol black 'A' that was stamped on a panel. Removing the panel, she found several makeshift KINOs and SPUs (Subterrain Prospecting Units), the latter of which was essentially a KINO designed for deep underground probing. Grabbing it, she tossed it to a marine, who jogged out. =^=Done.=^= =^=Right, when the probe's signal goes off, lock onto it. Its tracking system will search underground, specifically, for life forms. Which is relatively easy, given the soft and wet soil.=^= Terra glanced at Twan, her eyebrow slowly raising. "I already tested the water. Aside from slight sediment and pollen, the usual things, clean as a whistle. Why?" Tag Twan, Open user posted image user posted image Copyright respective artists. PMEmail PosterAOL Top Lieutenant Colonel John Carter Posted: Jan 11 2010, 09:24 PM Quote Post Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Lieutenant Colonel (USAF) Posts: 228 Joined: 23-July 08 Member No.: 48 ON < Bridge, Pillar of Dawn > John arrived on the bridge and could straight way tell how much damage it had sustained. There was not really much he could do here. He just felt that this is were he should be. The painkillers had eased the pain in his arm but he was still thinking maybe he should have stayed in the infirmary. Well he was not going to let Captain Donnley be able to use those big neddles and he was not going to let this be the last mission of the Pillar of Dawn. He would like to one day command this ship but that would be a long time off and he knew it. He also knew he still had alot to learn as being XO. OFF Tag: Anyone wanting to join the XO on the Bridge user posted image PMEmail Poster Top Lieutenant Colonel Dave Lister Posted: Jan 11 2010, 10:30 PM Quote Post Group Icon Group: Lieutenant Colonel (BRA) Posts: 13 Joined: 11-January 10 Member No.: 147 Bridge---- ---- Pillar of Dawn---- Dave had been wondering around the halls carrying a Zat. He had sent most of his team outside to join the Marines, with the rest checking over the ship for intruders and any casualties that were missed. He stepped on to the bridge and saw the XO. "Colonel" Dave said entered further. Although he was the same rank, Carter being XO made it feel awkward if he called him by his name. Besides, he had not been aboard that long, so didn't know him that well. The Pillar of Dawn was an American ship, but they needed a Chief of Security and Dave was available. "Lets hope it isn't right off, I've only just got here." Dave said as he placed his hand on the back of a chair. "How would you explain this one to the insurance company" Dave said with a smile as he looked at the XO. OFF: TAG: Carter user posted image PMEmail Poster Top Brigadier General Karl Tenjin Posted: Jan 12 2010, 12:02 AM Quote Post Commanding Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Brigadier General (USAF) Posts: 628 Joined: 22-August 08 Member No.: 63 On: Karl hobbled into the lift, ignoring the dead panel as he began to climb, awkwardly, one of the wide ladders that led up to the bridge. Several minutes later, he glanced into the bridge, past the open hatch. "Colonels." He rumbled. "Colonel Lister, I'm sorry we haven't had time to get better acquainted. Can I ask you to deploy your security teams to oversee the airlocks and hangers, make sure nobody gets in, and perhaps keep an eye on the guys working on the hull. Marines'll be setting up a perimeter around the ship, but, they're only human." Karl turned to Carter. "Go round up a few engineers and scientists, and get them working on life support, engines, and shields, and vital sections of the ship that are breached. We need to evac ASAP." Off: Tag Lister & Carter user posted image user posted image PMEmail PosterUsers WebsiteAOLYahooMSN Top Lieutenant Colonel Dave Lister Posted: Jan 12 2010, 01:32 AM Quote Post Group Icon Group: Lieutenant Colonel (BRA) Posts: 13 Joined: 11-January 10 Member No.: 147 Bridge---- ---- Pillar of Dawn---- "Yes sir" Dave said to Tenjin before giving him a salute. Dave walked out and tapped his radio. =/\=Lister to Alpha Team, I want you to cover the repair crews working on the hull. =/\= Dave called into the radio. He soon got an understood over the radio. =/\=Lister to Bata Team, split your self up and cover the hangers. =/\= Lister commanded. Once he got the acknowledgement, he was about to call Gamma Team who would guard the airlocks when he bumped into one of them. "Ahh sergeant, I'm about to ask Gamma to watch the airlocks." Dave began. "I want you two" Indicating the Airman with him. "To go up to the Bridge. If you hear we've been breached, guard that room with your life." He finished. The sergeant and the Airman began heading to the Bridge. "Oh sergeant" Dave called after him. "Tell Talbert and his partner to do the same with the main engine room." He finished. =/\= Lister to Gamma Team, stop the searching and guard the airlocks. If it doesn't look like a member of the crew, shoot it. =/\=. He soon got the finale understood. Now he was going to gear up. ---- Main Engineering---- Dave had now got changed out of his jump suit and in to the gear the SGC tend to wear off world. He had also picked himself a P90 up from the armoury as well as a couple of spear mags. He walked in to Engineering to see Chief Talbert with Senior Airman Grand. "Good, you got the message." Dave said as he approached them. "Yes sir. Do we expect attack?" Talbert asked. "We don't know, but if you shot someone down, wouldn't you want to make sure they stayed down?" Dave replied. "I suppose so sir." Talbert answered. Dave turned to walk out again, but stopped half way and looked back. "Oh and Talbert, if they manage to get on the ship, remove the master control and hide it." Talbert just nodded. Dave was now heading for the Bridge to check the situation there. OFF: TAG: Any one in Engineering that wants to grab me before I go/someone on the Bridge want to acknowledge my arrival. ---- user posted image PMEmail Poster Top Major Ben Shaw Posted: Jan 12 2010, 03:11 AM Quote Post Commander, Air Group, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Major (USAF) Posts: 96 Joined: 12-October 09 Member No.: 135 < ON > Shaw had an Enginerring kit in one hand a P90 in the other just to be on the safe side. He was making his way to the Bridge to work to help get Command and Control Systems back on line. He was by no means an Enginer by trade but right now anyone who knew which end of a wrench to use was needed. < OFF > Tag to anyone on the Bridge. ---- user posted image First Tactical Wing - USS Pillar of Dawn Air Group user posted imageuser posted image PMEmail PosterAOLMSN Top Lieutenant Colonel John Carter Posted: Jan 12 2010, 05:59 PM Quote Post Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Lieutenant Colonel (USAF) Posts: 228 Joined: 23-July 08 Member No.: 48 ON < Bridge, Pillar of Dawn > "How would you explain this one to the insurance company" "Well, I don't think they could buy that we crashed." john said as he turned his head looking at the British Security Chief. He saw that the General just walked onto the bridge. "Go round up a few engineers and scientists, and get them working on life support, engines, and shields, and vital sections of the ship that are breached. We need to evac ASAP." John turned fully around and said "Right sir. Were are we going to evac to sir." John was beginning to think were he could fine some enginners and scientists. OFF Tag: Tenjin, Anyone user posted image PMEmail Poster Top Brigadier General Karl Tenjin Posted: Jan 12 2010, 08:45 PM Quote Post Commanding Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Brigadier General (USAF) Posts: 628 Joined: 22-August 08 Member No.: 63 On: Karl frowned, and glanced about. "I wish to god I knew, colonel." He leaned over and tapped one of the lifeless moniters. "If these were up, I'd tell you. But as soon as we have propulsion online, and life support, we're leaving. We'll seal the breached sections, manually. He turned and trudged off to a console, which he ignored as he reached to a tray of laminated hard copies, and opened a set of schematics. "We have air-tight hatchs we can seal." Off: Tag Carter user posted image user posted image PMEmail PosterUsers WebsiteAOLYahooMSN Top Major Christene Etearna Posted: Jan 15 2010, 03:47 AM Quote Post Chief Scientist, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Major (USAF) Posts: 65 Joined: 29-July 09 Member No.: 126 On: Christene looked at Carter, blinking as he spoke not a word to her. ~Is it too much to ask for him to say 'hi'?~ She thought to herself, irritably. Meanwhile, Angela was in engineering, watching people weave in and out of her pathway as she searched for tools. "Gah--people, would you--even greet me? What the frak?" She growled, turning to a panel, and glancing over the probe's findings. =^=Nothing yet.=^= She reported back to her elder sister, then sighed as she waited, and waited. Off: Tag None user posted image user posted image Copyright respective artists. PMEmail PosterAOL Top Lieutenant Colonel John Carter Posted: Jan 16 2010, 01:36 AM Quote Post Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Lieutenant Colonel (USAF) Posts: 228 Joined: 23-July 08 Member No.: 48 ON "We have air-tight hatchs we can seal." "I will get teams out to seal the outer hatches in affected parks of the ships with hull breaches." John said as he got a radio out his pocket and handed it to the General. "Here sir, a way to keep in contact while comms are down. I am going to get a few more from the armory and start giving them out to teams and senior staff." John then turned and jogged out the bridge using his uninjured arm moved to support his injured arm. Heading down the mainly dark corridors towwards the armory first gathering as much enginnering and other personnel he could muster along the way. Arriving at the armory he typed the code on the keypad and the sealed door opened and John started to hand out radios. "Go deck by deck and check the outer corridors and seal air-tight hatches in areas with hull breaches. Atleast on enginner per team if you can. Move." OFF Tag: Anyone user posted image PMEmail Poster Top Major Ben Shaw Posted: Jan 17 2010, 12:18 AM Quote Post Commander, Air Group, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Major (USAF) Posts: 96 Joined: 12-October 09 Member No.: 135 < ON > < Bridge > Shaw pulled himself out from under the primary communications console, and brushed the grit off his hands. He had spent the last hour attempting to fix the main arrays and internal comms. The Major sat down in the chair and powered up the station. "Lets see if this is working." He said to himself. =^= Bridge to General Tenjin =^= < OFF > Tag Karl, your call if comms are working or not. ---- user posted image First Tactical Wing - USS Pillar of Dawn Air Group user posted imageuser posted image PMEmail PosterAOLMSN Top Lieutenant Colonel Dave Lister Posted: Jan 18 2010, 12:31 AM Quote Post Group Icon Group: Lieutenant Colonel (BRA) Posts: 13 Joined: 11-January 10 Member No.: 147 ON: ---- En-route to Bridge---- Dave wondered through the halls, making he way back to the Bridge. He noted who was working in the halls. He had not read through all of the crew files yet. He didn't who was who. He liked to know who to watch out for. Some had troubled pasts while others were clean as a whistle. Ahead of him he noticed a large panel, approximately 5 foot in length was leaning against the wall. He suddenly heard a few sparks, followed by a man falling out of the panel. Quickly going over to him, Dave knelt down beside him. The man was unconscious, so Dave checked his pulse. He was still alive. Pointing his P90, with torch lit, into the panel. It looked like a closet with wires dangling down. Once he felt happy it was an accident, he turned his attention to the man. He seamed to be coming around, but was still a bit groggy. Dave thought how he could get this man to the infirmary. He looked at the panel and smiled. Lying it down, he pulled the man onto it. Lifting it on end, but keeping it low, Dave began dragging it. Because the man was taller than panel was long, Dave had grabbed hold on his jumpsuit to prevent him falling off. As he came to a corner, he saw someone working in another panel. "You. Help me" He called. He didn't know who it was and he didn't care. As they ran over, they stood there, not knowing what to do. "Lift the other end. We need to get him to a Doctor." With the two of them carrying him, it became easier. ---- Infirmary---- As they entered, he saw Donnley across the room. "Sorry doc, we got another casualty for you. Where do you want him?" He asked, waiting to put the panel down. OFF: TAG: Donnley user posted image PMEmail Poster Top Brigadier General Karl Tenjin Posted: Jan 19 2010, 08:10 AM Quote Post Commanding Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Brigadier General (USAF) Posts: 628 Joined: 22-August 08 Member No.: 63 On: Karl glanced upwards as he heard the comms crackle, and spit out a few static punctuated words, before turning to it. "Thank god something here works." He reached over and thumbed the intercom button. =^= Shaw, Tenjin. Comms work, barely. Report?=^= He turned to Christene. "Major, anything working on your end? And what're you working on at the moment?" Off: Tag Shaw & Christene user posted image user posted image PMEmail PosterUsers WebsiteAOLYahooMSN Top Major Ben Shaw Posted: Jan 20 2010, 01:55 AM Quote Post Commander, Air Group, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Major (USAF) Posts: 96 Joined: 12-October 09 Member No.: 135 < ON > < Bridge > =^= Shaw, Tenjin. Comms work, barely. Report?=^= =^= Uh, I don't know entirely at the moment. =^=Shaw said from the bridge as he moved to drop down in the center command seat. =^= Looks like external sensors are still down, but we now have full containment and all external sections are sealed. External comms are down, but we have fighters dropping down to altitude low enough to reach us with conventional radios. Last report no sign of our attackers. =^= He reported, entering a few more commands in the terminal. =^= I'm turning my attention to the external sensors now.=^= < OFF > Tag General Now We Are Getting Somewhere Now We Are Getting Somewhere